Debugging is a process of finding and extracting bugs, error and/or defects (hereinafter generally “bugs”), in a computer program, such as an application, thus making the application behave as expected by the application developer. Conventionally, developers have been primarily limited to debugging applications prior to those applications being distributed to end users for installation on an end user's mobile device, e.g., a smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, etc. With the growth of applications that may be provided to end users across the world (e.g., mobile applications), developers have limited ways of receiving information as to what may cause specific bugs in the applications, while the application is being utilized by the end user and executed on an end user's device.
One technique is to have the developer provide a test group of end users with the application to obtain feedback and test results regarding the application prior to distributing the final version to all end users. Such testing, commonly referred to as “beta testing”, is a well known technique to identify certain bugs prior to the general release of a product.
Further, the developer may receive feedback from end users after the distribution of the final version; however, in such cases, the end users are required to take a proactive role in contacting the developer and informing them as to the issues they may have with the application when executed on the end user's device. In both scenarios, end user initiation is required (e.g., participating in the test group and/or contacting the developer). Further, the developer may not be provided with all pertinent and useful information regarding the bugs, the end user's device (e.g., type), and/or other information that may help the developer in understanding and remedying the bug so that the application behaves as expected.